


The summon.

by BadBlueCat



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/pseuds/BadBlueCat
Summary: Gilgamesh summons Leonidas to protect the northern border, but he wants a little fun first.
Relationships: Gilgamesh/Leonidas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The summon.

The throne room glowed in golden light as Gilgamesh completed the summon. The heroic spirit formed, a man, standing tall and proud, wearing his spartan helmet, shield in one hand, sword in the other, no armour, no clothing except for the tight leather underwear, it did nothing to help conceal the man’s bulge.  
  
“Leonidas, was it? Lancer.” Gilgamesh spoke, seemingly unimpressed by his summon of yet another hero. “Yes, My king.” Leonidas bowed, one knee on the ground, removing his helmet and revealing his handsome features.  
  
“The rest of you leave.” The Babylonian king ordered his court. “That includes you Merlin.” He gave the wizard a glare. “Fine.” Merlin sighed and begrudgingly left the throne room with everyone else.  
  
“You will do everything I say, understood.” “Of course, my king, you are my master.” Gilgamesh smirked at that. With a snap of his fingers his clothes vanished into golden dust. He grabbed his impressive arousal.  
  
“Come Leonidas, service your king.” The warrior gulped, and walked up the throne, getting on his knees, he grabbed the impressive member and started stroking slowly.  
  
Gilgamesh hummed when Leonidas’ lips met his cock, he then moaned when he was suddenly engulfed in a hot wet cavern. The warrior didn’t waste time bobbing his head furiously, try to get more and more of the king’s cock in his mouth. One hand reaching for the king’s balls and he fondled them tenderly.  
  
He couldn’t control himself anymore, his hips moved by themselves, thrusting up into that hot mouth. Leonidas moaned, making Gilgamesh moan, “S-start preparing yourself!” the king groaned, trying to regain composure.  
  
After wetting his fingers, he brought them to his ass, moaning as he thrust in each digit one by one, preparing himself for the king’s shaft. His cock hard pushing against the fabric of his leather gear. It seems his moans drove the king mad, when Gilgamesh suddenly grabbed his hair and forced the rest of his cock down his throat and came.  
  
“Ah!-Ah By the gods!” Gilgamesh panted, releasing Leonidas’ head, the warrior pulled out, cum still clinging to his lips. The warrior licked it away and swallowed. “Undress and come up here.” Gilgamesh patted his lap.  
  
“Yes master.” Leonidas complied, releasing his cock, he heard the king gasp. Neither had expected it, but Leonidas was longer, thicker than Gilgamesh, he also had bigger balls. But that didn’t matter, as he currently sat on the King’s lap, his cock trapped between their abs, he blushed as he felt Gilgamesh’s dick sliding between his ass.  
  
“Nnggh!” Leonidas moaned when the king hooked two fingers in his ass, then slowly he guided his wet cock to his hole. “AH! Master!” Leonidas moaned as the tip sank in effortlessly.  
  
“GILGAMESH!!” Leonidas moaned as the king slammed himself fully into the warrior. The pace started slow, Gilgamesh moved his hips up and down. Hands reaching up to tease Lancer’s nipples.  
  
After a few minutes Leonidas took the reins, moving his hips up and down, slamming himself on that large shaft “OOOOHH!!!” Gilgamesh moaned, throwing his head back, Leonidas eyes rolled back as the cock jabbed his sweet spot repeatedly, also making his tongue dangle out.  
  
Gilgamesh gabbed those muscular hips and helped increase the pace, they were both so close, just a little more. “NNNNNGGGGHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!” Leonidas screamed as he came, his cum covering the king’s entire upper body, reaching head, hair and even the golden throne behind him.  
  
“BY ERESHKIGAL!!” Gilgamesh yelled, the warrior’s tight ass milking his balls dry, thick cum flooded Lancer’s insides, until it overflowed, spurts pushing out.  
  
Both collapsed on the throne, panting, “You head north to protect the northern wall against the demons.” “Understood, my king.” He said panting. How Gilgamesh could regain his serious composure so fast, Leonidas had no idea.  
  
Once both were dressed, Leonidas headed out, “Don’t forget Lancer, you shall be rewarded, if you succeed.” Gilgamesh smirked at him, Leonidas blushed under his helmet and headed out, to the northern wall he went and defended it like no one could, making sure Gilgamesh wouldn’t regret summoning him.


End file.
